The Grand Hawaii Vacation!
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Miller pulls a surprise vacation on DJ, Daisy and Rosey. They all get some well-deserved R&R and them time, but Miller reveals a secret that will shock you! Thanks for Rocker54 for the use of DJ and Rosey


Chapter 1- The Bright Idea

Miller looked at the papers that lay before him. He sat back on the desk and breathed a sigh, and leaned back into the polished oak chair and looked back. Daisy was sleeping peacefully on the bed on the other side of the room, which was half lit by Miller's desk light, and it lit half of her vanity which sat by his desk, by him. It was 1:28 a.m., but to Miller it was the Witching Hour. The rest of the Barn lay in complete darkness, and his eyes did not adjust to the low light because of the desk light. He could hear some of the animals breathing loudly as they slept, while some snored. Thrown into the mix of ambient noises were the nighttime chatter of the bugs, primarily crickets, and just faintly, he could hear the river running. He looked at the papers, which had plans and maps, but Miller couldn't figure out the location. Where? WHERE? He spoke to himself in Russian

"Chert vozʹmi! Pochemu eto tak trudno naĭti?" swore Miller, "Ochevidno, chto -to ne tak, ili ya ne byl by s etoĭ problemoĭ..."

He put his hands in a face palm, and then turned and looked at Daisy, who was sleeping peacefully under the sheets. Miller smiled, and thought deep. DJ had given him a real gift, giving Daisy completely to him. She was now completely at his side, he was responsible for her life and death, as well as her well-being. He knew all this, and most importantly, he was willing to do whatever it took see her happy. He knew that he had to pick up the pieces that DJ made, but he knew what he really had to do was make her stronger. She was strong; otherwise she would've not been faithful to DJ. However, he knew that if was to truly be her husband, he had to be her husband and her best friend. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her, stroking her ears and rubbing her arms. He leaned over to her ear.

"Dyeĭzi , lyubovʹ moya." spoke Miller softly in Russian "YA vsegda budu lyubitʹ tebya ni na chto . Nikogda ne zabyvaĭte etogo , moya dorogaya ."

He gave her a small bull kiss, and as he turned and looked at the desk, it hit him. The place. He ran softly towards the desk.

"That's it!" he exclaimed quietly, "That's the place! I know now! Now to get some flight tickets..."

Miller opened the stall door quietly and turned off the desk light. He snuck ever so quietly out of the Barn, which was difficult due to the creaking loose boards. It must've taken him at least 45 minutes to sneak out of the Barn before he got to the Farmer's house. He snuck around Duke, who slept peacefully on his doggy bed, and then snuck onto the computer. Miller typed in what needed to and then got the info he needed. He put a glass bowl over the printer to conceal its noise.

When he was finished, he had 4 flight itineraries, all set for Hawaii. First class flight, first class hotel, first class everything. Miller was excited to hold them; the flight was scheduled for 7 p.m. tomorrow. He snuck back out of the house, but he felt like he was on light feet. He laughed in his head. They were gonna love this. He snuck back into the Barn no problem, curled up next to his most favorite cow in the world, gave her lots of bull kisses until he was tired, then fell asleep.

Chapter 2- Surprise!

The next morning, DJ, Daisy and Rosey sat at the breakfast eating breakfast, apparently without Miller. All of them clearly knew something was up.

"Sooo…" said DJ, trying to start a conversation, "Miller finally found a drug he couldn't handle?"

"Ha ha ha" said Daisy sarcastically, "But no, Miller doesn't use drugs."

"He seems nice." said Rosey, "He looks like a good friend."

"He's my best friend." said DJ

"And he always on to something." said Daisy smiling, "I wonder what he could be-"

Miller burst through the door, and quickly made himself his breakfast. He was strangely happier than normal, he hummed as he cooked, and he had a little skip in his step.

"You're usually happy." said DJ

"Hey honey!" said Daisy excitedly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Wow! You're happy today!"

"What's going on Miller" inquired Rosey.

Miller had a big grin on his face. He turned to them and beamed, "My friends" he said excitedly, "All your questions will be answered…" he held up rectangular envelope "…in the envelope."

DJ tore open the envelope and pulled out the flight itineraries,

"This is to confirm that you have set up a first class flight…" DJ eyes widened "…to Honolulu, Hawaii departing at 7 p.m. today and arriving back a 3 p.m. 3 days later!"

Daisy and Rosey screamed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Milly you son of a bitch!" shouted DJ with a big smile on his face, "I can't believe it! To Hawaii!"

"Miller! OH Miller Miller Miller!" screamed Daisy excitedly as she began kissing him rapidly on the cheek, "Oh thank you thank you thank you! Hawaii! I'm so excited!"

"Oh my god Miller!" Rosey exclaimed "Thank you so much!" She hugged him.

"What's the occasion?" said DJ, already half-knowing the answer.

"Well my friends," said Miller, "We need to escape this crazy place for a bit. We need to clear our heads and start over fresh, like a new beginning. So what better place to do it than Hawaii? It's far away from Montana; they have excellent food, beautiful and romantic beaches and dinner by sunset! Plus, the place I picked also has an amusement park, complete with a tour of Volcano National Park, and a roller coaster that runs right through the biggest volcano. Plus the resort that I picked out for us is 2 bedroom 2 bathroom and right on the beach, plus complimentary room service."

DJ and Daisy were a bit antsy when Miller said "volcanoes," but the strangest thing about it was Miller seemed just as antsy about it as they did.

"We leave at 7." concluded Miller, "so start packing."

Chapter 3-Guy Talk

Miller, DJ, Daisy and Rosey packed excitedly as the hours grew closer. Each of them imagined the first thing they would do when they got there. Beach tanning, shooting, roller-coaster riding, and Piña Coladas were all popular things to do.

Miller and DJ were hanging out by the side of the Barn, as they were done packing.

"God, I can't wait to get to Hawaii," said Miller.

"Me neither." said DJ, "I heard it's one of the most beautiful places on Earth."

"You know what I can't wait to see?" asked Miller, "Daisy in her bikini. That's gonna look so hot on that beach."

"Wow… Miller" scoffed DJ, "Just wow."

"You're one to talk," said Miller, "You can't tell me you can't wait to see Rosey in her bikini."

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't true." said DJ. "Fuck yeah I have. Are you kidding?"

"We really deserve this," said Miller "I mean, we're the ones that have to deal with all the crap that the Barnyard gets into, why should we have to work all day with no play?"

DJ thought about it for a second, "You have a point there. Hell yes, why do they get the carefree party lifestyle? We're the protectors."

"Damn straight," replied Miller, "And even heroes need a vacation."

"Yep," said DJ.

They both sat quietly side by side for a few minutes. DJ hummed Respect the Wind.

"Hey." said Miller, "Respect the Wind by Edward and Alex Van Halen."

"You know those songs?" asked DJ, surprised.

"Every good Twister fan knows THAT song." replied Miller

"You like Twister?" exclaimed DJ

"How could I?" asked Miller, "I used to blow my VCR up watching that movie. I even named the tornadoes. From first to last: Sidekick, Sidewinder, Jumper, Fat Man, and Final Boss."

DJ laughed. "I have to say, those are pretty good names, especially Final Boss for the F5."

"Oh gosh," said Miller, "I want to see one of those one day."

"Scary shit." said DJ "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah." said Miller, "You should come too."

"Maybe I will," DJ said

"Good," said Miller, "Then we'll punch it in the jewels." He made a punch motion. "Bam! Right in the jewels."

DJ laughed, "That was funny the way you did it, like BAM! Right in the jewels!" he made a punch motion as Miller had, then continued laughing.

Miller burst out laughing too, and pretty soon both were laughing hysterically and pretending to punch an F5 tornado in the jewels.

Chapter 4-Flight

Once they had packed their clothes and stationary, they said goodbye to everyone and then set off. They arrived in the airport around 7 and boarded the plane, a Boeing 747. Not many people were boarded on the plane. In fact, counting DJ, Miller, Daisy and Rosey there were 10 people total, aboard the plane. But who cared? They basically had the whole plane to themselves, and they didn't give a shit about what happened.

The flight was long and arduous; the plane stopped 2 times for gas and another two to unload 2 passengers. On the way there though, Daisy and Rosey kept themselves occupied with a plethora of beauty magazines, to which they talked excessively about.

"Oh my god Rosey! That dress would SO look cute on you!" Daisy would exclaim,

"Ahh! Daisy! This make-up matches your hide color PERFECTLY" Rosey would exclaim.

Poor DJ and Miller had nothing to do but listen to their MP3 Players, and when those died nothing seemed to keep them occupied for very long.

"Ok, ok" said Miller, looking out the airplane window, "I Spy with my little eye something small and black."

"It's the Chevy Silverado driving along the highway," replied DJ

"Dammit," said Miller

"Ok," said DJ, now also looking out the airplane window. "I spy something green….and…..vertical."

"A tree." said Miller,

"Dammit," said DJ, "Ok this isn't working."

"I agree." said Miller.

Of course, they tried other methods, ones more action associated. Such as, folding old news magazine pages into paper airplanes and using the cabin as two forts.

"HAHA! Owww!" said Miller, "I got hit in the face with Finances!"

"Hahahahahahahah! Owww! AHH!" snapped DJ, "I got shanked with Business and Economics."

The paper airplane battle lasted longer than the "I SPY" game.

Eventually it came down to something epic. They cleared the cabin around them until it was an arena-like square. They still had 8 hours to go.

"I hope you know you can't win. I'm the stronger one." said DJ as he stepped onto the ring.

"Maybe," replied Miller "But the answer lies in the heart of battle." He too, stepped onto the ring.

Chapter 5-Street Fighter: Miller vs. D.J.!

The captain served as the announcer. No weapons, just your bare hooves. First to get K.O.'d wins the round. Best out of 3 wins.

Miller took his fighting pose, DJ laughed and took his.

(For all you Street Fighter fans, this next scene plays out like a Ryu vs. Ken fight!)

Miller and DJ had taken off their shirts. They were muscular and buff, each of them had huge muscles and six-pack abs. Daisy and Rosey couldn't help but watch.

The Next Door by EXILE plays. (The Street Fighter 4 theme song)

"FIGHT!" the captain yelled.

DJ punched first and Miller dodged it, Miller returned a punch but DJ blocked it. Thinking he could end it here, DJ punched Miller in the face HARD, then jumped back and grinned. But much to his shock, Miller just stood there, and spit out some of the blood.

"What?" DJ yelled, "Impossible! No one could've recovered from that."

"You think you're THAT strong?" said Miller with a smile.

DJ growled and ran towards Miller; Miller timed a perfect Roundhouse kick to DJ's face. DJ flew back to his side of the ring and groaned.

"That…" said DJ as he got up, "…that actually hurt."

"Come on, Twilight boy." said Miller with a grin as he spat out some of his blood. DJ laughed and smirked, and he too spat out some of his blood. Oh, how they had both been waiting a long time for this. They were both dealing with their problems with each other, and making each other a better fighter while at it.

DJ and Miller ran towards each other and DJ threw a cross and Miller blocked it. Miller threw a high kick and DJ ducked and threw a sweep kick, knocking Miller on the floor, but Miller recovered. Then he threw and devastating rear spin kick to DJ, to which he blocked. Miller threw a chop, but DJ caught his arm and saw an opportunity. He threw Miller back, and then punched Miller two times in the chest, and then delivered a snap kick as a finisher. Miller was instantly knocked onto the ground.

"First round goes to DJ." said the captain. He saw Miller get back up and wipe the blood. "Round 2. Fight!"

DJ ran towards Miller, and Miller jumped up and did a full-on flying kick right to DJ's face, who was instantly thrown back and slammed to the ground. Miller came up, and DJ, thinking he was gonna make a kick, ducked. Miller saw that and delivered an uppercut to DJ, which stunned him, but DJ recovered. DJ threw a punch but Miller parried and punched DJ hard in the chest, then a kick to the face, then two more punches to the chest, and then a sweep kick. Then Miller caught DJ while he was falling with an uppercut, and with one high kick sent DJ back to his side of the ring.

"Second round goes to Miller." the captain said, "With a devastating 7-hit combo!"

DJ got back up with a slight moan, he had never fought anyone like this, much less someone who took HIS hits and return them back, as he was mostly fighting with his super-speed. Miller felt no different either, all through the military he had been the top-fighter, but he had never fought anyone who punched hard and fought back like DJ.

"The next round decides winner and who is the stronger!" barked the captain as the fighters got up. "FIGHT!"

DJ and Miller exchanged flurries of punches, to which each of them was either dodged or blocked. DJ threw a high kick but Miller ducked and delivered a sweep kick. DJ used the force of the fall to snap a hard roundhouse to Miller's kneecaps, which hit. Miller felt his legs give way in a sharp flash of pain, but then recovered and did a cartwheel kick which hit DJ's pelvis. Both hits were hard and sent the fighters to the brink of a K.O. They both got back up and faced each other in their fighting poses. Each of them knew that one hard punch could end the round and make them the victor. Their legs hurt too much to try a kick.

DJ and Miller both raised their arms and with one swift motion, both of them punched, but both punches hit their opponent at the same time perfectly, and both fell to the ground.

"Errr…. it's a draw!" yelled the captain, "They are both of equal strength!"

Miller and DJ lay on the ground for a few minutes in pain. They breathed hard and gathered as much as their strength as they could. Miller got up first, then offered his hoof to DJ, who grabbed it and pulled himself up. They both smiled at each other.

Chapter 6-Welcome to Hawaii

"Are you both happy now?" asked Daisy curtly, "You done punching each other's brains out?"

"I was both scared and amazed." said Rosey, "You both fought amazingly."

Daisy and Rosey were treating Miller and DJ's wounds. Miller had multiple cuts and bruises all over his body including several large bruises on his legs, and he was bleeding from both his nose and mouth profusely. DJ had the same amount of cuts and bruises with a medium bruise on his leg, but he had a huge black eye where Miller had hit him with the flying kick. Both Daisy and Rosey applied antiseptics and bandages to everything, except one cut on each.

Miller spoke in Russian "Nu razve eto ne okazyvaet·sya, otlichnyĭ otdyh !"

"What?" asked DJ

"Nu razve eto ne okazyvaet·sya, otlichnyĭ otdyh !" Miller said again,

"What language is THAT?" asked Daisy, surprised, "I didn't know you could speak another language!"

"Me neither." said Rosey.  
>"It's Russian, right?" asked DJ<p>

"Da ! ochenʹ horosho dumayu !" said Miller with a smile "I speak perfect Russian, primarily because I am of Russian descent."

"Interesting." said DJ, "Russia has a tendency to stamp out some tough vampires."

"Da." said Miller, "No davaĭte ne budem bespokoitʹsya ob etom pryamo syeĭchas . My pochti u tseli . YA ochenʹ rad ! Chto skazatʹ vam , ·eeĭn ? Dyeĭzi ? Rozalina ?"

"Cool" said DJ, "Say something else."

Miller spoke again. "YA Miller . I ya iz etogo mesta pod nazvaniem Barnyard . Moya luchshaya podruga -·eeĭn Vae . Moya zhena Dyeĭzi Vae . A zhena moego luchshego druga yavlyaet·sya Rozalina , no my nazyvaem yee Rozi na korotkiĭ."

"Cool." said DJ, "Now say something about me."

Miller spoke, "DJ yavlyaet·sya horoshim boĭtsom . On moĭ luchshiĭ drug , i ya otdayu zhiznʹ Moyu dlya nego . No ya ne uveren, chto on budet delatʹ to zhe samoe dlya menya ."

"Uh-huh" nodded DJ, "Now say something about Daisy."

Miller spoke "Dyeĭzi yavlyaet·sya samoĭ krasivoĭ korovy ya nikogda ne lezhal na glazah . Ona umnyĭ i smeshnoĭ i yee telo sovershennym v lyuboĭ razmernosti. YA lyublyu yee do smerti i dazhe posle smerti . YA budu zashchishchatʹ yee s moyeĭ zhiznʹyu i dazhe mnogo chego yeshche. YA nadyeyusʹ, chto ona chuvstvuet sebya tak zhe ."

Just then the captain announced over the loudspeakers: "We are landing! Welcome to Hawaii!"

All four of them rushed to the nearest window.

The island was a beautiful paradise. White, sandy beaches crusted the edge of the island, which was covered in lush, green foliage that was abundant in fruit. To the far left of the island, they could see fields of fruit of all kinds. Here and there Hawaii was dotted with small grills, and soda bars. To the south, they could see the resort and the beachside villas where they would stay. It looked fairly empty. The villas were completely vacant, and a few curtains were open inside the hotel part. In the center of the island, they could see the huge amusement park, and the active volcano that towered over the island. To the north there were smaller volcanoes, in an area known as Volcano National Park. Miller had gotten tickets for a tour there.

"We are now landing." the captain said, and with that the plane bumped onto the dirt runway, and then came to an abrupt stop. The flight crew handed the four their baggage and then opened the door into the airport.

Chapter 7-Hawaii Fun

Miller, DJ, Daisy and Rosey walked through the entrance, which captivated them all. The island was smaller than everyone expected. If they turned left, they could see their reserved villas, and if they faced any other direction they could see the other attractions. Without thinking, they began walking towards the villas to put their stuff and settle in.

The villas were housed off in a private section of the island. There was an electrical fence and a keycard security system to prevent burglary, as well as a constant patrol, usually with armed guards. The villas themselves lay on the edge of the beach heading to the innermost parts of the island, and the front walkway was sometimes covered in the dense flora. They were made of light wood, painted white, and the roofs were made of sealed bamboo, watertight in case of rain. The back doors faced the beach, so that they were set up so that the beach was the "backyard" of the villas. Inside, it was painted a peaceful mixture of white and green. The entrance led straight to the bedrooms, with a little kitchen on the side. The bedroom was nice and spacey with a huge king-size bed, and the master bathroom came complete with a bathtub/shower/Jacuzzi, and two sinks and toilets.

"Ok so here's one for me and Daisy," said Miller, dividing the keycards, "and one for DJ and Rosey." He handed DJ the keycard.

DJ nodded and slid the keycard until the green light flashed, and then ran in. Rosey followed with her luggage.

"Wow," said DJ, "Holy shit… Miller really went all out this time." He opened the back door and stared out at the beach, the waves a mere 20 feet away. "Wow. This is amazing."

Meanwhile, Miller and Daisy had gone back to their villa. They unpacked, and then showered with each other and got freshened up. Eventually they met back outside the private area with DJ and Rosey.

"Oh man," said Miller, "I have been waiting for this all day. Barely 11:50 a.m., and look at that activity!"

"Haha!" said DJ, "I'm gonna go ride that roller coaster. That shit looks fucking awesome."

"We'll all ride together." said Daisy, "In fact let's meet by the roller coaster at 6. Then we'll all ride and have dinner."

"Good idea, Daisy" said Miller.

"Well then," said Rosey excitedly, "What are we waiting for? Come on DJ!" She grabbed his hoof and pulled him along. Daisy did the same to Miller.

(The next scene a montage of scenes to the song Abandoned Driveways-by Hawthorne Heights)

DJ and Rosey both put a quarter in to a racing game, and Rosey beat DJ by 2 seconds to 1st place.

Miller and Daisy split a pineapple smoothie, but Miller drank too fast and got a brain freeze, and Daisy laughed.

DJ and Rosey walked over to a classic carnival game. Pop the Balloons with Darts. DJ used his super-speed in a display of power to pop each of those balloons in 3.62 seconds. They walked away with a bag full of stuffed animals.

Miller and Daisy both hopped onto the local Ferris Wheel, and they made sure to get stuck at the top. Once they were at the top, Miller rocked the cart until Daisy panicked, and then laughed.

DJ and Rosey were walking when Rosey spotted a random clothes store and dragged DJ in. DJ rolled his eyes as Rosey started searching the clothes store.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Miller were a few stores down, and Daisy was making googly eyes at a new set of piercings. She gave Miller the puppy eyes, and Miller couldn't resist those two big, beautiful blue eyes staring at him with such a begging look.

DJ too, had caved in to Rosey's pleas. She jumped and yelped with delight as DJ forked over $500 of his $2000 budget to pay for the clothes. DJ, however was less pleased.

Miller had to pay $505 of his $2000 budget for Daisy's jewelry. But Daisy couldn't have a bigger smile on her face. She felt like a princess, and that made Miller happy.

Of course, it balanced out. Rosey and DJ were holding hands and smiling until DJ saw a store that had some monster truck collectibles. DJ was transfigured on the different replicas, and the different posters, coffee mugs, lava lamps, IPod covers, IPod apps, T-shirts, wallet chains, belt buckles, and etc. That is, until DJ saw a chain that had a vampire-like monster truck with flames. DJ bought it without a second thought. He spent $75 on that chain.

Miller was seduced by a military surplus store, to which he dragged Daisy into. Miller marveled at the uniforms, combat boots, ammunition, some guns, combat knives, empty ammo boxes and etc. That is, until Miller saw a Ghillie suit in woodland, desert, urban and arctic. (For those of you who don't know, a Ghillie suit is what disguises a Sniper as a bush or a grassy knoll) Miller bought all four, and a new combat knife which he instantly slung on his hip. Daisy rolled her eyes but smiled and said nothing. Miller was very happy as he left the store. He spent $362 on the ghillie suits and combat knife.

DJ and Rosey decided to visit the local water park, so they decided to head back to the villa and got changed appropriately. Then DJ convinced Rosey to go down the biggest water slide in the park, of course, with him holding her in his lap. They slid down the long slide, DJ yelled in excitement and Rosey screamed in fear until they both hit the water with a loud SPLASSHHHHHHHH! They both laughed and kissed each other as they got up. It was 5:30 p.m. and they both headed back to the villa to meet with Miller and Daisy.

Meanwhile, Miller convinced Daisy to try the 100 foot zipline, and Daisy went up first. Daisy placed her hooves on the zipline, and willed herself to jump but couldn't. After a few minutes of encouragement, Miller scooped her up with one arm and grabbed the zipline handle with another. Daisy screamed as they slid down, but Miller had his arm around her chest and held tight. When they got to the bottom, Daisy breathed hard, but then yelled about how fun it was as they headed back to the villa.

They all got back to their villas, tired and worn-out. They decided just to order room service and talk to each other via webcam connection. For the most part, they all stayed in bed. DJ curled up beside Rosey as she pushed the button on the HDTV to set up the link. Daisy pushed the button to accept the link, and then snuggled into Miller's chest. All four were eating pizza and their choice of drink.

"Yo." said DJ

"Privet." said Miller in response, "That's hello in Russian."

"Ummm… ok" replied DJ, "Privat."

"Close enough." replied Miller, "So, how was your first day?"

"Fun by my standards." replied DJ, "I got to do some shopping for yours truly, and didn't have to worry about damn werewolves or something else."

"Yeah, I agree." said Miller, and he yawned. "I'm tired; we're calling it a night. Good night guys."

"Good night." both of them replied. They terminated the connection.

Miller flickered off the lights and snuggled next to Daisy, who was peacefully sleeping. He kissed her on the lips and curled his arms around her chest. He didn't close his eyes for 2 minutes when he felt a kiss on the lips back, followed by someone snuggling against his chest.

Rosey turned off the lights and began making out with DJ. They made out until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 8- Beach Fun

The next morning each of them woke up feeling overjoyed. It was the best sleep that either of them had had in a very long time. They felt completely refreshed, completely renewed and relaxed.

Daisy walked out onto the beach, still in her nightwear, and slipped her hooves into the cold, morning water. It made her jump back to see Rosey, who also was getting a little morning toe dip.

"Man, this is cold water huh?" asked Rosey

"Yeah, but it's so beautiful the way the ocean sparkles against the morning sun." said Daisy in reply as the waves covered her feet.

"Yeah…" said Rosey, "I've never really been to Hawaii, have you?"

"Not that much," replied Daisy, "But I've always wanted to go."

Rosey noticed the new jewelry on Daisy. "Hey! Cute piercings!" Rosey exclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks," replied Daisy, "Miller bought them for me. He spoils me."

"Yeah, but DJ bought me all the dresses I wanted, so I'm spoiled too." replied Rosey.

The two cows smiled in agreement, and then around to see their bulls come out and dive in the water.

"Bwah." said Miller in shock, "Kinda cold."

"It's like taking a cold bath." said DJ, shivering a little.

Both girls giggled, and then ran back to change into their bathing suits, then ran back with a huge beach ball.

"Think fast!" said Rosey, as she chucked the ball into the water.

"I got that shit!" Miller shouted as he dove towards the ball.

"No! I got that shit!" DJ shouted in reply.

The two dove at the exact same time and hit each other in the face. Daisy and Rosey laughed.

Miller grabbed the ball and threw it back. "Try that again." said Miller

"This time, I got it." said DJ "Stay out of the way."

Daisy rocked her arm back and aimed. She threw the directly at Miller, DJ rushed to get it but couldn't and Daisy creamed Miller right in the face.

"Ouch." said Miller, rubbing his face.

The game of volleyball/dodgeball continued until the boys decided to swim and the girls were tanning in the sun.

Miller was doing laps with DJ when he stopped and stared at the girls. DJ stared too. Their bodies were covered with only a bathing suit, and they had sunglasses on. Their bare hides shined in the sun, and both cows had a curvy and fit figure. Their hides were as smooth as a rose petal, and they even had a little bit of muscle. They lay on big lawn chairs and just seemed relaxed.

Miller whistled in the water. "Hey there you bona-fine bovines! Mind if we join you both on that cozy lawn chair?"

"I'll be extra snuggly if you want." added DJ

Daisy and Rosey looked up, then smiled.

"Ok, come here fellas." said Daisy

"Snuggle up beside us." said Rosey, patting her lawn chair.

Miller and DJ climbed out of the water, and the girls lifted up their shades and stared.

Miller and DJ were cut, literally. These bulls were in the best shape that most bulls only dream of. Their muscles were broad and bulged out even as they walked, their veins protruding out very noticeably. Their abs were sculpted into a rock-hard six pack, and the water made their hides shimmer and glisten. Daisy and Rosey were hypnotized.

As DJ walked toward her, E.T. by Katy Perry began playing in Rosey's head. And just as Miller approached her, Soldier by Destiny's Child played in Daisy's head. Miller and DJ sat down next to them on the lawn chairs.

"Well, hey there you gorgeous hunk," said Rosey, "I think my heart just went ker-plunk."

"Hey there, bad girl," said DJ with a smile, "Did someone call for a little DJ?"

Rosey chuckled and had him curled up next to her.

"Hi there," said Daisy, "My name's Daisy sweetie pie. Would you mind snuggling next to me with that hunkin' body of yours?"

"Why yes ma'am" said Miller, tipping his hat in greeting, "I don't mind at all."

They curled up next to each other, and that's how the four spent the rest of the day. They had dinner and fell asleep to the sounds of the waves.

Chapter 9-Miller's secret

They got up the next morning and got ready to tour Volcano National Park. DJ and Daisy were on edge since Dante's Peak and the Barnyard was flooded with lava. But the strangest thing was, Miller looked just as finicky as they did.

"Honey?" asked Daisy when she saw Miller leaning over the sink, with his head down nervously. "Is everything ok?"

Miller turned around, "No not at all Daisy-pie." He smiled. "You look so beautiful in that new dress."

"You like it?" said Daisy looking at her new dress as she unknowingly struck a little pose, "I think it's beautiful on me. Thank you again, Mil." she kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

Miller smiled and kissed back, "You're very welcome Daisy, and nothing's too good for you."

They headed over to the park, which was a series of paths overlooking the erupting volcanoes. Rosey marveled and was excited to see the volcanoes, and her digital camera flashed about every six seconds.

"I have to go use the bathroom" said Rosey, "I'll be back." and she ran off.

DJ and Daisy stood alone.

"Where's Miller?" asked DJ,

"Oh," Daisy said turning around. She looked until she spotted him, "He's…He's over there."

They both began walking over there. The erupting volcanoes started to burn them on the inside with the painful memories.

"Are you-?" said Daisy

"Yeah." replied DJ

"Do you-?" asked Daisy

"Yeah." replied DJ

"But why is he-?" asked Daisy

"I don't know." said DJ

Miller was leaning over the rail towards the lava. His eyes stared into the lava and he breathed hard, his memories boiled up and he tried to fight back the tears. He began to tremble.

"Hi." said Daisy calmly as she approached him,

"Hey man," said DJ

"Oh Hey," replied Miller, "I'm sorry, I have very bad memories of volcanoes."

"That's ok." said Daisy putting her arm on his shoulder, "So do me and DJ."

"Really?" asked Miller

"Yeah" said DJ, and he told Miller the story of Dante's Peak, and how an unknown curse had flooded the Barnyard with lava.

"Wow…" said Miller, "You've…You've been through a lot."

"Yes we have," said DJ, "Now why are you so grim?"

Miller sighed, and turned towards DJ and Daisy. "I was there at Dante's Peak during and after it's eruption."

"WHAT?" both of them exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," Miller began, "It was a simple reconnaissance mission, we were dealing with a spike in paranormal activity…" he turned towards the lava. The lava faded out in the memory.

Chapter 9a: OPERATION Mountain Dew

**OPERATION: Mountain Dew**

**Designation: ALPHA-PHI-BRAVO**

**Time: 14:54:37 PST (1 hour before eruption of Mt. Dante's Peak)**

**Location: Team deployed 25 miles to Dante's Peak, 125 miles from location of Lane and Daisy Vae)**

**Description: Alpha Company Vampiric Unit 51****st**** battalion sent in to investigate spike in paranormal activity suspected to be caused by werewolf insurgency. Extract hostages and evacuate ASAP. Seismic activity detected in area around the mountain. **

**Personnel: SGT Natillo Krazecho (team leader)**

**PVT Reven Darkshadow (infantry)**

**PVT Rogers DeMario (Infantry-Heavy weapons)**

**LCPL Millervich Ruizcho (Recon/Sniper)**

Miller (In background): We were just gonna eliminate the hostiles and extract some supposed hostages.

Krazecho: Alright! Miller is deployed on that hill 500 yards from here! You know what to do 51st! Move Move Move!

Miller (In background): Reven and Rogers made short work of the werewolves, we extracted the hostages no problem, it took about an hour and I only fired two shots. Those hostages were so happy to be saved.

Reven: Man, I can't wait to get home and just relax

Rogers: Yeah…

Miller (In background): We got aboard the helicopter and started to take off, but I knew. Somehow I knew things were too easy

*!* (The eruption)

Pilot: HOLY SHIT! OHHHH SHIT! *He grabs control of the helicopter and lurches it forward , trying to escape the shockwave.*

Krazecho: EVERYBODY HANG ON!

Miller: The wave of cloud and ash jammed the helicopter controls, and we spun so slowly to the ground. I could hear everyone screaming, and the hostages kissed each other goodbye. I thought it was the end until we crashed.

Chapter 9b-Aftermath

**OPERATION COMPROMISED**

**Reason: Huge eruption from Local Mountain. Personnel presumed KIA until further notice. Rescue efforts are waiting on emergency standby.**

**Status of Millervich Ruizcho unknown**

Miller (In background): I woke up with my body burning and broken. Reven and Rogers were still breathing, but in a coma. Krazecho, the Pilot, and the hostages were dead. Their bodies burned into the metal. I broke my way through the remains of the helo and fell down, which broke more of my bones.

When I got outside, the sky was red, and dark, and the helicopter had been covered in ashes and pumice, which from my perception, was 6 feet deep. I climbed out onto the ash and found I was bleeding, so I tried to stand up, but I could only limp. That's when I saw it coming: Dante's Peak's last stand. The Pyroclastic cloud came fast and I barely made it in. I could hear the trees and ground being blasted to bits. It lasted for 2 hours; fortunately I stabilized myself, Reven and Rogers with the first aid kit.

When I climbed I saw nothing but destruction. I turned on my radio and found it was broken and lodged into a station. The station said they saw a group of survivors escape the eruption. I thought about how lucky they were, how they really had a guardian angel watching over them. That's when I pulled an emergency radio from the helicopter, which, to my surprise, was still perfect. That's when it truly hit me what had happened. I was alive and standing, while the rest of my team was either dead or dying. I looked at Krazecho, the Pilot, the hostages, they were dead and had just as much chance of living as I did, but they didn't.

The rescue people came and saved Reven and Rogers, but I was still in shock about the whole thing. I was left to wonder: WHY?

(The memory ends with Miller sitting in a Medical Vehicle with a puzzled, shocked and saddened look on his face. It fades back into Miller in the present.)

Chapter 9c-"Now you know why…"

DJ and Daisy looked at Miller with a sad look; tears ran down both their eyes.

Miller stared at the lava, and a tear fell down causing a bit of the lava to sizzle. "Now you know why it means so much to protect you both."

Daisy hugged him from behind, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. If only we had knew at that time…"

DJ was taken aback. Had all this happened while they had escaped? He pondered it, and looked at Miller. "Damn… Miller… I don't know what to say."

Miller turned around, "You've said enough. You both being here is more than enough for me. It's time we all start over in a new beginning."

DJ and Daisy both smiled and nodded.

Rosey came back and all four of them explored the rest of the park until they almost missed their flight.

They all slept the whole way home soundly and peacefully.

It was night when they got back to the Barnyard. They snuck in quietly, dropped their stuff, and crawled back into their own beds.

It was good to be home.

THE END


End file.
